Journey to a Different Peace
by redphoenix-16
Summary: The blade breakers are stranded in antartica, someone from the artic chills finds them. Does Kai dare to open his heart up to her. Or will his heart be snapped in half under his nose. read and find out .... completed
1. prolouge

Hi if you were wondering, I did not steal this from ladycosmos, I wrote it,  
  
and my sister posted it there. So I decided to move it here. Please be   
  
nice, since this is my first fanfiction. Thanks  
  
redphoenix 16  
  
Prologue   
  
Tyson and the rest of the group were walking in the outskirts of   
  
Antarctica. And Tyson was complaining about how hungry he was and how   
  
he hasn't eaten in ages when it has been only 4 hours. Ray- what a   
  
place to be lost in. Ray wearing a heavy coat with about a million   
  
pairs of cloths underneath it was freezing in the -34 degree weather.   
  
Tyson wearing about as much cloths as Ray was complaining how cold he   
  
was, and how he couldn't feel his toes. Kai wearing a pair of cargo   
  
pants with a tank top under his heavy wool coat said to the young   
  
blader- oh put a sock in it could ya? Says the leader of the Blade   
  
breakers. He was shivering more then the rest because he though he was   
  
strong and he didn't need anything more then his pants and his coat.   
  
Just then they heard something behind them, and threw the snow, and   
  
the blizzard that was going on, they could see a pair of headlights. 


	2. chapter one

(Cecille speaking)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The smallest of the five, which name was Chief, stood in the middle of   
  
the road and waived his arms around in the air. Please stop the little   
  
one said. He was about 14 and Tyson was 15 along with a blonde that   
  
was wearing 2 t- shirts, 3 sweat shirts, and 1 light jacket, and also   
  
one big jacket. Max was his name. Ray is 16 and the leader and the   
  
oldest one Kai, he's 17. Chief kept waving his arms around like a   
  
crazed lunatic to make sure that the people could see him. The bus   
  
stopped and the boys ran to the doors. They opened and out came a   
  
girl. She had long, long, jet black hair that went past her thighs   
  
and close to the back of her knees, and she had what looked to the   
  
boys electric blue eyes. She was wearing shorts and a T shirt. To the   
  
leader of the group, he thought she was beautiful, he couldn't take   
  
his eyes off of her, which made her very uncomfortable. Her name, my   
  
name, Cecille. I could see that they were freezing, and by the way   
  
they was dressed, they weren't from around here. So I had my mini van   
  
driver stop and see if they needed a lift. I had the door open, and   
  
nearly fell to toe ground. Me in shorts, in this weather, I pulled a   
  
coat and threw it over my shoulders. I walked out of the bus. "what   
  
are you guys doing out here? Its nearly -30 degrees out here. I walked   
  
up to the tallest one. From what I could see, he was taller then the   
  
rest. He had light blue hair in the front. And Dark hair in the back.   
  
He looked different then the rest. He had little triangles on the   
  
sides of his cheeks. I couldn't tell if they were permanent or what.   
  
All I could tell was he was the most underdressed for this weather.   
  
Then the one with a baseball cap spoke up. "would y.. y.. you   
  
m.. m.. m.. mind giving us a ride? He asked. Me so curious to ask   
  
why they were traveling to where ever they were going asked. To where   
  
might you want to go? I asked. The blonde spoke up. To the nearest   
  
hotel. He said. I could barely hear them with all the wind blowing.   
  
I felt that I couldn't feel my legs anymore and realized I was in   
  
shorts. I looked down at them and back at the others standing there.   
  
I signaled them to come on the bus. I let them go on first. To my   
  
surprise the tallest one was last to go on. Well besides me. I grabbed   
  
four blankets from a shelf and handed it to them I forgot that I   
  
didn't have a fifth so I went to my bedroom and pulled out a fifth.   
  
It had Beyblade's on it. I handed it to the one that didn't get one,   
  
the tallest one. I had some hot coco made also so I offered some.   
  
I thanked my self for having heat on in my roomy bus. But to me, it   
  
looked more like a small train cart then a bus. They accepted the coco   
  
and drank happily. I think they were glad to get out of the weather.   
  
I realized that most of the boys, had the right cloths on, but then I   
  
looked at the tallest one, he looked to have one pair of soaking pants   
  
on, a pair of cargo pants. I shook my head at him. Of course I didn't   
  
have any male cloths for him, but he looked to have a bag under his   
  
coat. They all did. So me, I said. If you want I can put your bags in   
  
the extra room? They agreed. So I got their bags, and the tallest one   
  
helped. I told him to sit down, but he wouldn't listen. So he helped   
  
and followed me into the back. I turned to him after setting the bags   
  
on the bed. "you can change out of your cloths now if you want, and   
  
hang your wet ones on the side of the bathtub. He nodded his head. I   
  
turned around and walked out of the room shutting the door behind me.   
  
I went back to the other boys to see if they needed anything. I took   
  
their coats they had on, and I put them in my bathroom so not to   
  
disturb the other one changing. I came back into the room and the one   
  
that was changing had a black sleeveless shirt. The hem around where   
  
his arms were was red. Next to his arms in the shirt it had yellowish   
  
gold buttons on it . I also seen that he had a weird belt on. He had   
  
gauntlets on his arms, they were red and they had like a fin shaped   
  
steel thing on it. he had the same pants on as before but these were   
  
drier. He had black and red shoes on. I told the one with a yin yang   
  
on his bandanna that he could go next. I showed him the room and he   
  
nodded his head also. I sat back on the couch and rapped a blanket   
  
around myself. I wanted to know who they were but I wanted them to get   
  
warm first. Finally the one with a baseball cap spoke up. So do you   
  
like Beyblading? He was referring to the posters and the blanket that   
  
I had... "yes, I am going to the championship here in Antarctica, do   
  
you?" The blonde spoke up. "we are the Blade breakers. We are going   
  
there too." "what a coincidence." The one with the baseball cap said.   
  
"where is the rest of your team?" "they are back at the hotel room."   
  
"what is your team called?" "The Artic Chills. The one with the   
  
bandanna came out of the back and sat down on the chair. I motioned my   
  
head so the blonde could change. I looked at the "bandanna boy" and   
  
noticed he had a pair of Chinese cloths on and his hair was black like   
  
mine but a little lighter. He had purple sleeves under the white thing   
  
he was wearing. He had yellow eyes. He spoke up. My name is Ray, this   
  
is Tyson, Max is the one that went to change, this one is Kenny, the   
  
chief. (he pointed to the smallest one) and, the one that never speaks,   
  
his name is Kai. He's our team leader. I smiled at them. My name is   
  
Cecille. I said.  
  
We talked the rest of the way to the hotel. It took us about 3 hours   
  
because of the condition of the road. All the boys had changed and   
  
were wearing normal cloths. The one named Tyson was wearing a t shirt,   
  
shorts, and a small jacket that was too small for him. Max was wearing   
  
a green shirt and a pair of bibs. The chief was wearing a white shirt   
  
with a tie, and a pair of shorts. He had a talking laptop on his lap.   
  
He told me how he got his bit beast trapped into the laptop. We   
  
arrived at the hotel. 


	3. chapter two

Chapter 2   
  
The rest of the girls were waiting for me at the front desk, making   
  
sure I got back ok. I did. I introduced the guys to my team. I pointed   
  
them all out. "This is Alexandria." She had short brown hair, she was   
  
the shortest of them all and looked to be the youngest. She had   
  
emerald green eyes, and a small nose somewhere where noses are suppose   
  
to be. She had on a pair of blue jeans, and a red shirt. I pointed to   
  
the next one. "this is lily" she had lilac hair and lilac eyes. She   
  
was taller then Alexandria but shorter then me. She had on a pair of   
  
caprices that was pink, she had on a stylish shirt. That was pink   
  
also. I pointed to the next girl "and this is Crystal" she had silver   
  
hair, and she had on a white mini skirt, and she also had on a white   
  
half sleeve shirt. (where the sleeves go up half way.) The girls and   
  
the boys all said hi. I pointed them out. I pointed to Tyson, "this is   
  
Tyson." I pointed to Max, "this is Max." I pointed to Ray, "this is   
  
Ray." I pointed to the chief, "this is Kenny." And finally I pointed   
  
to Kai "and this is Kai." Every one said hi again. My butler went and   
  
fetched the boys stuff. After a few minuets he came back with the guys   
  
stuff. "there you go miss." "thank you." Then Alexandria said "this   
  
sucks, Cecille, what can we do, that is not so boring? "umm I don't   
  
know maybe go out to eat, my treat?" Tyson- ya food, I love food, its   
  
so good, and I am hungry!" "Tyson you are always hungry." Max said. "I   
  
am going to the room." Kai said. But like always no one was listening.   
  
(poor Kai) except Cecille. Her eyes followed him as he walked up the   
  
stairs towards their room. She shrugged it off. "hey guys, I forgot my   
  
purse." I said. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the boys door.   
  
"hey Kai, can I come in?" "go away!" "well um Kai." He opened the   
  
door. "why don't you just go back down with your rich friends!" "what   
  
is your problem?" "you!" "what did I do?" he opened the door even more   
  
and grabbed her arm and pulled her in the room. "what are you doing?"   
  
"do you think I want my team to know I actually talk to someone?" "I   
  
don't know what goes through your little mind, but all I know is your   
  
one weird dude." "just leave!" "dude, you are confusing me, you first   
  
tell me to go away, and then you pull me in here, and then you tell me   
  
to go away again, make up your mind already!" She walks out of the   
  
room and Kai grabs her arm yet again. "listen, I'm so... so...   
  
sorr...sorry. Its just how I am. I don't talk to many people let alone   
  
girls. My age. "so, I know that you talk to your team, you have to."   
  
"actually I don't. I try and stay as far away from them." "why?" "its   
  
none of your business." "if you don't tell me, I wont leave you   
  
alone." "no!" "then come to get a bite to eat with us." "no!" "for   
  
me?" (gives her the death look) urr fine! As long as I don't have to   
  
sit Tyson. "fine, you can sit next to me and the rest of the artic   
  
chills." "that's fine." "ok then, I guess Id better go." "hmph." "are   
  
you always so cold around people, its not like it's a crime to lighten   
  
up sometimes jeez." "it is when you have to be on the same team as   
  
Tyson!" "oh really, how do you know that there isn't someone on my   
  
team that isn't like that?" "because I just know by the way you all   
  
get along." "you don't know a thing about us, nor will you ever if   
  
you don't lighten up." "why, there is nothing in my life that makes   
  
me happy!" "what about your parents?" "dead." "oh I'm sorry." "don't   
  
be." "what about a sibling? "dead also." "eek, grandparents?"   
  
"grandfather don't care a rats behind about me, hes using me for his   
  
little plot to take over the worl..." "why did you stop?" "because its   
  
none of your business!" "why can't you tell me?" "because I don't want   
  
to." "why not?" "your as bad as Tyson!" "(yells) don't you dare   
  
compare me with him, I am no where near as annoying as that little   
  
twerp!" "ooh hostile" "not as bad as you!" "what's that suppose to   
  
mean?" "just what I said!" I walked out of the room after that little   
  
argument, just wanted to give him sometime to think. "oh and by the   
  
way, we are leaving in 25 minuets. Be in the front lobby, early, if   
  
you don't, we'll think that you don't care to come!" I shut the door   
  
behind me. A half an hour later Kai showed up in the lobby. I didn't   
  
see him at first but he came behind me and grabbed my arm. I took a   
  
swing behind me, and nailed him right in the cheek. He fell to the   
  
ground. "oh my, I am so sorry Kai, I didn't know who you were." "so   
  
you swing at everyone that comes behind you and taps your arm?" Lily-   
  
"pretty much. "Kai I am so sorry." I gave him my hand so he could get   
  
up with." "(lily) so Kai what changed your mind?" "she did." He pointed   
  
at me. "(lily) what did she have to promise you to come along?"   
  
"nothing, she came to my room after I left and asked me if I wanted   
  
to go, at first I said no, but she talked me into it." "that's nice."   
  
Lily directed her attention back to Crystal. They were talking about   
  
which of the Blade breakers they liked the most. They both agreed on   
  
Ray. "Tyson is too annoying, Kai is too bossy, and rude, Max has no   
  
fashion sense." (thinking to my self) "sometimes they amaze me." I   
  
shake my head. (Kai speaks well whispers so only she could hear) "do   
  
I have to go?" "(whispers back) yes, I am making you!" "oh brother." 


	4. Chapter three

Chapter 3  
  
(Kai's speaking)   
  
"why do I have to go, I don't want to be here with Tyson!" "because   
  
I am making you, and you already said you were going." She said. "man   
  
this blows." "deal with it." "fine, but I wont enjoy it." "you will   
  
and you will enjoy it." (thinking to my self) "why do I even bother   
  
with her, I don't know." "ok people, the limo is here and I am getting   
  
hungry, I want to go as soon as we can so The Artic Chills can train,   
  
I don't know what you Bladebrakers are doing after this, but I'm sorry   
  
you will have to come back early with us, unless you have some other   
  
way that you are getting back." She said. "no." "ok then, off to what   
  
ever you want to have to eat.   
  
A few hours later.   
  
I went down to the pool after we trained to take a quiet swim. I   
  
didn't want to have to hear Tyson's annoying voice again, and I was   
  
sick of training. At first I didn't see her, I guess that she was   
  
under water or something. I took off my shorts and shirt and all I   
  
was wearing was my black and blue flame swimming trunks. I jumped into   
  
the water and dunked my head under water. I felt the waters coolness   
  
against my body, then it started to get warm. I felt the soft pool   
  
bottom under my feet. It was soft and it felt like it had hair. I   
  
didn't bother to look down until something grabbed my feet and pulled   
  
me under the water. I surfaced and I seen her swimming next to me. She   
  
was wearing a black blue, and red two piece swimming suit, I had to   
  
comment to my self that she looked really hot in it. Although her face   
  
that was usually peachish white, more pail than anything was looking   
  
red. Right before I could say anything she smacked me across the face.   
  
"ow what did you do that for?" "because you landed right on my back   
  
and you wouldn't get off." Cecille said gasping for air. "I'm so   
  
sorry. I didn't know that there was someone here also. I rubbed the   
  
spot that she smacked me. I could feel the heat illuminating from it.   
  
I knew that there had to be a red spot for sure. She walked out of the   
  
pool and walked up the 12 ft diving board. I looked up at her. She   
  
jumped and did a few flips and twirls in the air before she hit the   
  
water with a little splash. She surfaced and swam towards me. "now,   
  
you beat that!"   
  
"I don't think that I can do that."   
  
"oh yea you can."   
  
"no I can't."   
  
"how do you know if you don't try it?"   
  
"because I don't think I have ever jumped off of something like that."   
  
"well try."  
  
"fine I will"   
  
I swam to the edge of the pool. I jumped up onto the ledge, almost   
  
loosing my trunks, but I caught them before they fell. I walked to   
  
the diving board and I leaped to the third step. I started to climb   
  
all the steps. I walked out to the diving board part and I started   
  
to jump. I felt the board leave my feet and I curled up into a cannon   
  
ball to make sure I did the biggest splash. I landed on my back in the   
  
water. I felt the sting of the water on my back, it took the breath   
  
away from me. I swam to the surface and caught my breath. The stinging   
  
in my back didn't subside so I swam back to Cecille. She looked at me   
  
weirdly. "are you trying to break your back, cause that's one good way   
  
to do it." "no, I tried to do a cannon ball, but I couldn't keep my   
  
self straight." She looked at me with a big tear drop forming by her   
  
head. "you surprise me sometimes Kai.   
  
Next morning~~   
  
I woke up hearing screams coming down the hall. I went out to see what   
  
the matter was. I glanced in the room I heard the noise and seen it   
  
was the Artic Chills room. All 4 of the girls were standing on chairs   
  
or beds swatting a spider that had crawled across their floor. I   
  
knocked on the door and noticed none of them had any regular cloths   
  
on, they were all in their night gowns. Cecille's was black and blue,   
  
a lot like her swimming suit, Crystals was white, Lila's was lilac,   
  
and Alexandria's was black. I looked at the spider and back at them,   
  
I squished it with my shoe and before I looked back at them they all   
  
jumped on me knocking me to the floor. Hugging me, (all) "oh thank   
  
you, thank you, thank you, Kai we really owe you one. They all climbed   
  
off one by one. I stood there speechless. "ok all I did was smash a   
  
little spider." "ya but we are afraid of spiders." Cecille said. I   
  
walked back to mine and Ray's room. I sat on my bed before I decided   
  
to take a shower. After I got out of the shower I walk out side. 


	5. Chapter four and five

Chapter 4  
  
I walked outside, for about three hours I stood in the rain. By this time  
  
I was soaked. I decided that I should go back into the area we were staying.  
  
they would probably worried about me by now, but I don't care, they can worry all   
  
they want, its not like I mean anything to them, they are using me for   
  
their scheme to become world champions. If it wasn't for me helping   
  
them along the way, that is. They need me, and they already stated   
  
that before. If they didn't have me, they would surely lose. So why   
  
don't I become a loner again and leave this hell hole they call a   
  
team. I don't need them. All I had ever needed is gone, and she wont   
  
ever come back. Why do I even stick around this pit? My grandfather   
  
used me to try and take over the world, and now my so called team is   
  
using me to win world championships. Me and Dranzer wont let them to   
  
that to us. We deserve better. Oh what it would be like to ditch them   
  
again, and never show my face in front of that idiotic team again. But   
  
why don't I? I could do what I want to do, when I want to do it. I   
  
can't stand that bunch of idiotic Beybladers. They are all amateurs   
  
that come out lucky. All no talents that rely on their bit beasts to   
  
win their battles. They call them friends, but all they are to them is   
  
a slave that will grant them victory. None of them knows how to treat   
  
a bit beast. None of them except me. I do, and my bit beast will never   
  
leave me, I will always have my Dranzer. "you have been standing here   
  
for a while, and look at you, you are soaking wet!" Cecille said.   
  
What, is she following me? I thought "what's it to you?" "nothing, I   
  
just wanted to know why you seem to dislike your team so much, but you   
  
are the leader and you are the one that searched for them." "you have   
  
it all wrong, I didn't search for them, I was kinda made to be their   
  
leader after I lost japans championship to Tyson." "oh I didn't know."   
  
"why don't you just leave them?" "and prove to Tyson that I am not a   
  
good leader, besides, I just don't know why I don't." "well, that's   
  
not a good reason then." " just let me be and go in and talk to your   
  
little rich friends." "why is it every time I want to talk to you, you   
  
push me away?" "because I don't like you!" "but why?" "because I don't   
  
like anybody except my bit beast." "no one?" "no!" "listen Kai, you   
  
are pathetic, and you lie to your self. You like your team and you   
  
know that, my uncle Mr. Dickenson wouldn't of forced you to become the   
  
teams little leader. You are a liar and a conniving little brat that   
  
doesn't want anything but power, like your grandfather Voltaire. I   
  
don't see why you act like that, Uncle Stanley, he took you in, he   
  
made you famous, and he..." "(yells at her) listen, if you like the   
  
team why don't you join them, deal with their immaturity, and their   
  
lack of experience. Battle them and see what I mean, and how dare you   
  
say that I act like the one that is suppose to be my grandfather. I   
  
didn't go and kill my parents now did I? I didn't sit there and watch   
  
my only granddaughter lie there in bed dieing in her brothers hands   
  
and smile. I didn't chuckle when my granddaughter was lowered into   
  
her grave and watch my grandson place her Beyblade back in his pocket   
  
after he gave it to her on her 5th birthday, now did I, and I didn't   
  
use my grandson to be a tool in my little plot to take over the world!   
  
You think you know every thing, when you know jack squat. You think   
  
Stanley knows every thing about me, not, only what I wanted him to   
  
know, and he will never know, no one will! So if I ever find out that   
  
you told a soul, about what I just said (walks 1 foot in front of her   
  
face) I will personally make sure that you will never see the light of   
  
day, and you will watch as I allow my bit beast to destroy yours. It   
  
will disappear for life and never come back! (turns on heal and walks   
  
the other way with scarf flopping in the wind)   
  
Chapter 5   
  
(Kai still)  
  
Cecille walks to the grave yard and looks for the headstones Celene Hiwatari,  
  
Greggory Hiwatari, and Caliah Hawatari,  
  
She finds it after a while. She looks up in a tree and   
  
finds me sitting in it. (with hands around knees and head on arms.)   
  
(thinking to my self) Kai, you stupid idiot. How do you expect no one   
  
to know about you when the first time you get mad, you blurt out your   
  
whole life story to some girl? I am so stupid, I can't believe I just   
  
said that to her. All she wanted to know is if I was alright, now she   
  
will never talk to me again. But what do I care? She is nothing like   
  
Felisha (his first X) was. She is more. She actually likes Beyblading. Why do I have   
  
to be so stupid? Why can't I get over Caliah's death? Why? Why? Why? I   
  
don't know why? "um Kai, could I come up" (thinking to my self again)   
  
why did she follow me?" "why did you come, after all I said to you and   
  
how I have treated you, if you were normal, you would of left me alone   
  
and never spoken to me again." Because I care about you, all of us   
  
girls do, we well feel so sorry that you have to deal with people like   
  
Tyson on your team, we wouldn't know what to do if we had to deal with   
  
some one like that." "don't be sorry, about Tyson or my sister or me,   
  
I don't need your sympathy." She climbs up the tree and sits next to   
  
me. "look I wont feel sorry for you if you don't want me to (she takes   
  
his hands in hers) but you need to talk to someone next time if   
  
something is bothering you, and not climb a tree in the middle of a   
  
thunder storm, and catch your death here." "what do you care?" "I   
  
care a lot about you Kai, I am not afraid to admit it either, you are   
  
very kind, in your own way. And I am sure your little sister thought   
  
she had the best older brother in the world. I am sure that is what   
  
she was thinking about when she passed away." "you... you... you don't   
  
know anything about her, and you never will either." (he pulled his   
  
arms back and leaped off of the tree) " I wont if you don't tell me."   
  
"(yells up at her) why should I so you can go back to Stanley and tell   
  
him every thing I said?" "no, it will be between you and me. I promise.  
  
(Kai still speaking)  
  
"you know how many girls have said that to me and not meant it, how do   
  
I know that you are telling me the truth?"  
  
"why wouldn't I"  
  
"because if you are Dickinson's niece then you will tell him   
  
everything."  
  
(she jumps from the tree and runs to catch up with me)   
  
"listen Kai, I am not that goodie, goodie too shoes that you think I   
  
am, just because I have money and my uncle may be head of the BBA, why   
  
do you automatically think that I am this snobbish child prep? And   
  
besides, I heard that your grandfather also had money, so do you in a   
  
trust fund, that you can't touch until your 18."  
  
"that's none of your business."   
  
"see what I mean, you are such a hypocrite. If you have money, then   
  
why would you make fun of someone else?"   
  
"listen you don't know anything about me, and you never will."   
  
" the only reason that I don't, is because you will never tell me."  
  
"for good reason too."   
  
(she walks in front of me and doesn't let me go around her)  
  
"get out of my way"  
  
"no, I want you to tell me what is wrong."  
  
"no I wont!"   
  
"why not?"  
  
"cause I don't trust you, ok?"  
  
"don't you trust anyone?"   
  
"yes"   
  
"who, your grandfather?"  
  
"hardly."  
  
"then who?"  
  
"Dranzer."   
  
(I finally got around her. And walked away.)  
  
(she ran behind me and grabbed my scarf and nearly decapitated my   
  
head.)   
  
"listen Kai, you are going to trust me and you are going to tell me   
  
what you have with me, and you will like it."   
  
"I will?"  
  
"yes you will!"   
  
she grabs my hand in hers and we walk to her room. The rest of her   
  
team was at the pool so they wouldn't be back for a while she sits me   
  
on her bed and sits next to me.   
  
"I don't know where to start. Um, lets see. When I was about 8 my   
  
mother gave birth to my little sister. She was born on a snowy day. I   
  
loved her at first sight when I was brought to see my mother. She was   
  
so little, she was 4 weeks premature. But you couldn't tell besides   
  
her size. At first sight all she wanted was me. I got to hold her and   
  
when I went to give her back she wouldn't let go of me. We finally got   
  
her to let go, and she started to cry. So I held her until she fell   
  
asleep. When she was brought home, she wanted only me and only me. I   
  
had to hold her for a long time until she fell asleep. I think I adored   
  
her at first sight. I know I did. When she was three, I let her launch   
  
my Dranzer. She loved it at first launch. She was so happy and proud   
  
of her self. I was also proud. I knew someday when she was old enough   
  
to launch one and when she was 5 I gave her one. A few months later she   
  
died. She had a bad fever, and by the time that a doctor came it was   
  
too late. I tried to tell her that she wasn't going to die, but she   
  
was so smart, she knew when I was lying to her. But I had to, I wanted   
  
her to think happy thoughts before she passed away. I just couldn't   
  
tell her that she was going to die. I did at least get a good bye to   
  
her before she did go. I still had her Beyblade for a long time. A few   
  
months later my parents sent me to my grandfathers mansion to live, I   
  
think it was depression. He had them killed later. He wanted me to be   
  
a tool in his plan to take over the world but he couldn't. I was sent   
  
to the abbey and after a while there a freakish accident happened and   
  
I had amnesia for a long time. I remembered my name and about my   
  
sister. Then later it came back to me about the rest of my life. I had   
  
joined the Blade breakers by then. We won all the championships that   
  
we had went to. But, all that fame went to Tyson's head. He started   
  
getting too stuck up for his own good, then it came to our Iceland   
  
championships. I almost lost Dranzer and the girl that I loved. Tyson   
  
and Ray fell through the ice and I had to go and get them. I also had   
  
to spend a few weeks in the hospital for a fractured spinal cord. That   
  
was a painful healing. Tyson was the last to battle and he lost. Max   
  
was the other that lost in the battle. I wanted to see it so bad. But   
  
I couldn't, I was in the hospital. The Dandabled were the ones   
  
that beat us. I couldn't stand the fact that our team lost a battle.   
  
But at least we were able to come here. And that's when you found us   
  
walking along the street. I don't know, coming back to this place   
  
reminds me of my sister. She was buried here so the family wouldn't   
  
have to look at her, and remember her. So they had her cremated and   
  
her burial was here. I can never see her grave unless I come out here.   
  
And that is on very rare occasion. I miss her so, she was the only one   
  
that ever made me feel proud with. Felisha my girlfriend at the time   
  
ditched me after I was moved, she said that she deal with me   
  
Beyblading, she never liked them that much. I had been dumped one last   
  
time. I couldn't stand being dumped, its too hard on the heart. To   
  
love someone that much and have them say I'm sorry, it didn't work.   
  
So I decided that I didn't want to have a girl friend ever again."   
  
I looked down at her, her eyes showing pure caring ness in them, there   
  
was no hurt in them no sorrow. I couldn't stand the fact that she was   
  
so innocent yet I mourned to be like her. With out a hurtful memory   
  
in the world. She was truly perfect. She was beautiful, she was a   
  
talented Beyblader, an artist, and god knows what. She was so perfect,   
  
perfect for me, but I made the promise to myself that I wouldn't have   
  
anything to do with her sex again, they were players and all they   
  
cared about was them self's. I didn't want to have her hurt. Or   
  
anything else. But I had to do something. I didn't know how she would   
  
react but at this point I didn't care. I didn't care about anything   
  
but her. 


	6. Chapter six and seven

Chapter 6  
  
(author speaking now.)  
  
Kai leaned slowly down to kiss Cecille, she looked frightened and yet   
  
she wasn't too sure what she would do, her emotions kicked in and she   
  
leaned up to meet him in the middle. They both closed their eyes when   
  
their lips met. Kai's hands found their spot on her lower back and the   
  
back of her head. Cecille put her hands on his chest and held him as   
  
close as she could. When they separated Kai had the most mournful look   
  
in his eyes. But she knew she had actually tamed the untamable.   
  
Chapter 7  
  
Sorry so short, I hate having to write anything with out a character   
  
stating the words. But I couldn't put it in a way that wouldn't make   
  
it sound as queer.   
  
A few days later.  
  
(Cecille speaking)  
  
(thinking to myself as I gazed out the window.)  
  
I didn't think about anything but Kai, he was so weird, his moods   
  
change almost instantaneously. I can't tell which one he is in.   
  
weather it is mad, sad, glad, happy, bored, or what. I don't know.   
  
I just can't stop thinking about him. I don't know what to think   
  
anymore. Whether to trust him, ditch him, or ignore him for the rest   
  
of the championship. He stated that he didn't want anything to do with   
  
me, but the way he kissed, told me different. I don't know what I   
  
should do. (I get drawn back into the real world by a knock on the   
  
door) (its Kai.)   
  
"hi" he said  
  
"hi"  
  
"whatta doing?"   
  
"not much."  
  
(I opened the door all the way and let him come in)   
  
"do you want to go out with dinner to me?"  
  
(I look at him confused)  
  
"what I mean is."   
  
"yes, I would like to go out with dinner to you."  
  
I chuckle at his mistake and he turns red in the face.   
  
"haha that's really funny"  
  
"well actually it is."   
  
"grr, you drive me so nuts, but I'll keep you."  
  
"is that your way of saying you want to have something to do with me?"   
  
"well umm.... Yea it is."  
  
"ok then, because you started to confuse me for a while."  
  
"I confuse my self sometimes."  
  
"Well that's an understatement."  
  
"what's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"you always confuse your self."  
  
"do not!"  
  
"do too!"   
  
"not"  
  
"too"  
  
"not"  
  
"too"  
  
"not"  
  
"too"  
  
"not"  
  
"not"  
  
"too"  
  
"not"  
  
"too"  
  
"not"  
  
"I do too confuse my self some times.... Oh that's so lame of me. I   
  
can't believe I fell for it."  
  
"neither can I"  
  
"oh be quiet!"  
  
"make me"  
  
"I will"  
  
"how?"  
  
"do you want to know?"  
  
"yes"  
  
he walks over to me and kisses me again, this time he picked me up and   
  
laid me on the bed.  
  
"that's how."  
  
"what are you going to do?"  
  
"you'll see."  
  
He pulls off a cover from Crystals bed and raps me tightly in it, and   
  
he unties his scarf. He ties the scarf around the blanket and bundles   
  
me up so I can't move. He then put the rest of the scarf around my   
  
mouth so I couldn't talk.   
  
"muffle, muffle, muffle "  
  
"see, now you can't move or talk!"  
  
he picks me up and walks out of the room. He walks to his and Ray's   
  
room. Just as he opened the door the scarf fell out of my mouth  
  
"let me go you bozo"  
  
Ray was sitting in the room  
  
"Kai, what are you doing?"  
  
"none of your business"  
  
"ok what ever."  
  
"Ray help me, I can't move!"  
  
"let her go Kai."  
  
"what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"ill be battle you for her."  
  
"and if I I win/"  
  
"then you get to keep her"  
  
"and if you win" (Kai)  
  
"you give her to me" (ray)  
  
"don't you two fight for me, sorry Ray, but I belong to Kai now." (me)  
  
"what?" (ray)  
  
"its true." (kai)  
  
"really, how" (ray)  
  
"he asked me" (me)  
  
"he did" (ray)  
  
"yup" (me)  
  
"and don't tell anyone. (Kai)"  
  
"why?" (ray)  
  
"because we want to tell the others" (me)  
  
"oh I see" (ray)  
  
"yup" (kai)  
  
Kai carries me out of the room and up the hall to the elevator. He   
  
takes me in the middle of the night to a pool that was totally empty.   
  
He unties his scarf. And throws me in, cloths and all. I surface and   
  
swim to the side and lift my self out. He looks at me and laughs. I   
  
catch him off guard and shove him in. he grabs my arm before he falls   
  
in the pool. We both surface at the same time. He grabs my hand and   
  
pulls me towards him and he kisses me. He lifts me up and throws me in   
  
the water a few feet from him. I hit the water really hard. I surface.   
  
"Ow"  
  
"oh that didn't hurt."  
  
"how would you know?"  
  
"because I have had it done to me before."  
  
"by who?"  
  
"actually no one."  
  
"then why did you say that"  
  
"so it would make you feel better."  
  
"that's so cruel."  
  
"no it isn't."  
  
"what?"  
  
Just then Tyson and Ray both do a double cannon ball and makes a huge   
  
tidal wave.  
  
both. "Tyson, what are you doing here, no one invited you!"  
  
Tyson and Ray both come up for air.   
  
"so can't I go swimming also?" (Tyson)  
  
"no!" (both)  
  
"oh you two should be a lot more nicer to him then you are" (max)  
  
"no!" (both)  
  
"why, he didn't do anything to you" (max)  
  
"why should we" (me)  
  
"because he isn't that bad" (max)  
  
"he's an annoying brat that gets all immature if he loses a Beyblade   
  
battle."(Kai)  
  
"I do not" (Tyson)  
  
"yes you do, Tyson" (all)  
  
"fine" (Tyson)  
  
Tyson left the pool area and went back to the room all of the others   
  
followed. Cecille went to her room and her and Kai split up for the   
  
night  
  
"you are finally back" (crystal)  
  
"how was your night associating with the enemy?" (Alexandria)  
  
"fine, how was your night?" (me)   
  
"you need to stop seeing him, people are going to start to wonder."   
  
(lily)  
  
"wonder about what, people know that we beybladers are always seen   
  
together, no matter what team we are on, we may be competitors, but   
  
always, we are friends. I don't see the reason that I shouldn't be   
  
seen with Kai."  
  
Just then the phone rings. It is Mr. Dickinson   
  
"girls, I have just received information about your tournament next   
  
week. It seems that you will be teamed up with another group."   
  
"what are you talking about sir?" I said.  
  
I put the phone call on speaker so all the girls can hear it.  
  
"you will be teamed up with another team for the finals, then the   
  
champions from the whole finals will battle each other to see who is   
  
the new champion.  
  
"who is the team we will be teamed up against?" lily asked  
  
"well the Blade breakers if you have ever heard of them, they are a   
  
new group that has had many championships, Asian, American, Japan, and   
  
Russian so far."  
  
"we know them all too well!" "Crystal said.  
  
"what does that suppose to mean?"   
  
"just ask Cecille." Crystal said  
  
"Cecille?"   
  
"I uh, well me and Kai are... um... well you could say..."  
  
"her and Kai are dating." Crystal said.  
  
"what, oh really, that's weird, I wouldn't ever think that Kai would   
  
be interested in a girl, let alone my own niece. I am so proud of you   
  
Cecille, I knew having the boys stranded would turn up alright."  
  
"you are the cause of the boys being on the road like that?" I said.  
  
"well yes to a point..."  
  
"that's heartless, what would of you done, if they froze to death from   
  
hypothermia before I could of got to them?"  
  
"well I thought about that, but then, I thought, what the hey, these   
  
boys are strong enough to go for a while before they would be in any   
  
real danger."   
  
(starts to yell) "I don't want to hear about it, I have heard enough,   
  
that's heartless, you putting your teams life at risk so you could   
  
change one of the members. So you could prove a point, for now on   
  
uncle, let fate make its own decisions, and don't ever do a thing like   
  
that again, if I find out, I'll make sure daddy will hear about it."  
  
(my daddy is the original founder of the BBA, he just let people think   
  
that Stan was the founder. So we could live our life's in peace. But   
  
we do get most of the money in the business.)  
  
"no, no, you are right, I shouldn't of done something like that to my   
  
team, I wont do that again."  
  
"or anything else in that matter that might slightly put them in   
  
danger."  
  
"ok, ok, Ill make sure they are as safe as safe can be."  
  
"as long as they still Beyblade?"  
  
"well of course."  
  
"ok then."  
  
I hang up the phone, and after we do, he calls the Blade breakers and   
  
tell them the news. 


	7. Chapter eight

Chapter 8  
  
(Kai speaking)  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT WE HAVE TO JOIN A TEAM, I FORBID IT, I DON'T   
  
WANT TO HAVE TO SHARE A TITLE WITH A BUNCH OF AMATEURS.?" "well if you   
  
would just let me talk for a sec..."  
  
"no, I wont. I am not going to team up with what ever team you said."  
  
"well you haven't let me say anything, you just blew up."   
  
"and darn good reason to."  
  
"the team I am teaming you up with is no other then the..."  
  
"well spit it out already, I haven't got all day."  
  
"artic chills"  
  
"what??"  
  
"yes, you are being teamed up with the Artic Chills. I have already   
  
contacted them and they all agreed with it, now its all up to you."  
  
There was a knock on the door and I went to get it. It was Cecille and   
  
the rest of the Artic Chills.  
  
"Kai, have you heard?"  
  
"just now. We are still talking to your uncle."  
  
"well are you going to agree, you know it is all up to you." crystal   
  
said  
  
"umm. Yes I agree."   
  
Cecille jumped on me and hugged me, she was happy I guess.  
  
"that is the bunch of amateurs we have to face up against Kai?" Tyson   
  
said.  
  
"WE ARE NOT AMATEURS, AND WE WILL NEVER BE, SO DIE YOU LITTLE MAN."   
  
Crystal said.   
  
"well that's what Kai said when we first found out we had to be teamed   
  
up." Tyson said.  
  
"Tyson quit being a tattle tale."   
  
"is that true Kai, you think we are a bunch of amateurs?" Cecille said  
  
"no, I didn't know who we were going to be teamed up with."   
  
"yea that's what they all say."   
  
"honest!"  
  
"wow, there is an honest side in you."  
  
"was that suppose to be funny?"   
  
"no it was suppose to be true."  
  
"what's your problem today?"  
  
"you, thinking we are a bunch of amateurs."  
  
"I didn't know that it was you."  
  
"yea, and like I didn't know my Beyblade is the almighty Pegasus."  
  
"your bit beast is Pegasus?"   
  
"duh!"  
  
"wow, I didn't know that that bit even existed, it was just a rumor   
  
for all I heard."  
  
"no, its true, my bit beast is the strongest in all the worlds."  
  
"wow, and I thought black Dranzer was the strongest."  
  
"well you are so wrong."  
  
The Blade breakers and the Artic Chills started to train for their   
  
matches together. They all decided that Kai and Cecille will be the   
  
first to battle in all the matches, then Ray, and Lily, and Tyson and   
  
Crystal will be next. Alexandria will be the last blader if they need   
  
her. Max was the weakest of all the bladers so he didn't need to blade   
  
since Tyson, Cecille, and Kai were guaranteed a victory. They named   
  
their group the Artic Breakers.  
  
The finals came up very quickly and the Artic Breakers were the first   
  
to battle in the finals. The lineup was slightly changed, It was Tyson   
  
that was first then came crystal, and then Lily and Ray. Once in a   
  
while like every other battle Kai and Cecille would battle first.   
  
Cecille never lost a battle, neither did Tyson, Ray and Kai both lost   
  
one battle, while crystal and lily both lost two battles in the whole   
  
thing, all in all, it was Cecille and Lily against Tyson and Kai.   
  
Tyson took Lily and Cecille took Kai, Lily lost to Tyson and Kai lost   
  
to Cecille (of course) The last battle was between Cecille, and Tyson.   
  
Tyson's blade almost went out of the dish but his dragoon came out the   
  
victor in it all. The Blade breakers won the Artic championship. And   
  
they took the title away from the Artic Chills.   
  
On the last day that the Artic Chills were going to ever see the Blade   
  
breakers, the Artic chills promised the Blade breakers that they were   
  
going to train, and they were going to win against the Blade breakers   
  
in the next battle that they faced. But unfortunately, the Artic   
  
chills had a Tragic ending. Kai got the bad news a few days later, one   
  
day before they were going to battle the Artic Chills. Before he was   
  
going to see Cecille again.   
  
(phone rings and Kai picks it up, its Alexandria of the Artic chills)  
  
"Kai, we have to cancel the meeting."  
  
"what why?"  
  
"because we lost two of our teammates."  
  
"what happened?"  
  
"the two didn't know he had a gun and he shot them"  
  
"who had a gun, who got shot?"  
  
"Kai I'm sorry!"  
  
"what happened, tell me!"  
  
"it was Lily and Cecille, they both were shot dead, and we couldn't   
  
help them, Crystal is in the hospital for a shot in the head and me I   
  
got away from him with only a scratch, Kai, I am so sorry, I know how   
  
you two felt for each other, that's why I am sending you her blade and   
  
her bit."  
  
"that's not true, your lying, you are just too afraid to battle us   
  
again, aren't you?"  
  
"I wish I was Kai, but I am not."  
  
"oh god."  
  
(he fell to his knees)  
  
"Kai, I am so sorry."  
  
A few days later Kai got a package in the mail, it was her bit beast   
  
and her blade.  
  
"what am I going to do Ray, I can't have her blade and not think about   
  
her."  
  
"I can't forget about her, and I never will, it seems like everyone   
  
that I ever get close to dies or leaves me, I can't stand my life and   
  
I wish I was never born, damn my parents, and damn grandfather, all I   
  
can't stand because they made me, and raised me to this day. Because   
  
of them I am the way I am today."   
  
Kai and the others went to Antarctica to be at the funeral of their   
  
formal teammates. A few days later Crystal died from an infection in   
  
her brain.   
  
Alexandra went and became a Blade breaker because she couldn't be   
  
alone in Antarctica any longer. The memory of her three friends was   
  
too much for her. The Blade breakers did win more championships and   
  
they dedicated them all to the ones that were lost. The guy that shot   
  
the girls was put to death, electric chair isn't illegal in Antarctica.   
  
Kai retired from Beyblading at the age of 18 and finished school.   
  
Alexandra and Max started to date, and Tyson went back to his   
  
grandfather's and finished training martial arts, Ray went back to the   
  
white tigers. They barely kept in contact, none of the Blade breakers   
  
heard of Kai for a long time until one day on the world news that Kai   
  
became the richest person in the world when his grandfather's sudden   
  
death from unknown causes brought attention to the world. The Abbey   
  
that Kai trained in when he was younger was destroyed at his command,   
  
and The Blade breakers were no more. 


End file.
